The present invention relates to a personal information device, e.g., an electronic organizer, and method for downloading reprogramming data from a computer to the personal information device and, more particularly, to a micro-sized device in the form of a PCMCIA card that receives from a computer reprogramming data that is utilized to reprogram the flash memory of the personal information device. The invention also relates to a personal information device in combination with a docking station for coupling the personal information device to a computer's serial port and for converting the baud rate of signals supplied thereto so as to allow a personal information device and a computer communicating at different baud rates to communicate with one another. The present invention further relates to a wallet for a personal information device and, more particularly, to a wallet having a touchpad and, optionally, a PCMCIA connector therein for use in combination with a personal information device.
Recently, there has been a trend to develop and utilize compact and pocket-size electronic devices, such as compact computers (notebook computers), compact electronic personal organizers, compact electronic dictionaries, compact electronic encyclopedias, and so on. As such devices become smaller in size, various problems result, including a reduction in the ease of their operation due to, for example, reduced-sized keys, reduced-sized displays and/or reduced number of keys thereon.
Recent developments have attempted to overcome this problem as well as other problems that are inherent in compact and pocket-sized electronic devices. For example, many compact electronic personal organizers are now equipped to communicate with a personal computer, wherein a user enters various data, e.g., telephone numbers, appointments, etc., into the computer which then transmits or downloads that entered data to the compact electronic personal organizer for storage therein. This technique provides two advantages over previous devices. Data is more easily entered with a full sized keyboard than with a reduced-size keypad. Data is entered only once to utilize organizer programs running on both the personal computer and the compact electronic personal organizer.
While the above-mentioned and other developments have produced more user friendly, easier to use and more sophisticated compact organizers, there still is a need for a personal information device, e.g., an electronic personal organizer, that is yet smaller in size than existing devices and easier to use, and which is designed to allow for easier development of software-driven features therein. There also is a need to provide accessories for use with these personal information devices that make such devices even easier to use.